Why isn't it me?
by MissMort
Summary: A story of how a new breed of titan squirms its way into the walls. Some aggressive and some not. While all this is happening Eren having a hard time believing that Levi's actually in LOVE with someone (that's not him!). Ereri yoai, Might do some smut later on... maybe...(I suck at summarys, sorry)


**Hello everyone~ **

**Its been a while I know and I'll just put this here because I'm really bored and it was kinda a little suggestion by tumblrbot on tumblr...Sooo here's a thing for you:3**

**(I don't own attack on titan you know... it would be much less epic and it would have more yaoi if I did...)**

* * *

"Sir there's a problem." Said one of the blonde headed girls, she was new Eren knew this because Levi was spending an awful lot of time with her. Levi got up from the couch that him and Eren were and walked into his office. He could obviously hear shock in one of the rooms. Eren had really never heard Levi so concerned, he scurried over to were the door was shut. He could barely hear them.

"So the're not titans of any sort?" Levi asked.

"Uh... well they are kind of big and from what I observed some of them are aggressive but others aren't." Levi sighed, Just what they needed, another threat to humanity.  
"Get everyone ready and on horses by the front." Eren stepped back from the door as it opened. Levi Glared at him. "You heard me, Go!"

"Oi, Yes sir!" Eren said and walked off. Eren went into his room in the basement. He put his straps on his thighs, legs, hips, and chest, the most annoying ones were the thighs, he had bruises from the last time he wore them.

The girl was waiting with the others. Eren finally remembered her name. Markie, what a strange name. It was obvious that Corporal Levi was in love with her. Eren didn't like her because of that reason, he wanted Levi all to himself.

Levi's horse was so much more bigger than him. He was a beautiful black horse though. His main was long and well taken care of too, so his coat shined.

"Eren, get on your goddamn horse." Levi sounded pissed. Eren did as he was told. Shouldn't he be happy? after all he was going to kill something that may or may not be a titan.

They rode out to the large forest. Levi out his hand up to so that everyone would stop.

"L...Levi what is that?" Markie said. How dare that bitch called Corporal Levi that!

Eren could feel the ground shade beneath him. Eren looked around, They were just at the beginning of the large "big ass trees".

"Corporal! Look over there!" Eren pointed at a large green figure peaking out of the woods. It didn't even look at us.

"Don't anyone touch it until it attacks us..." that sounded reasonable and unreasonable at the same time. Of course we didn't know what it was, like Markie said It could be friendly or be much more like how the titan's act. Levi kicked his horse into a slow walk. "Eren. Come with me." Eren was shocked. He knew that everyone here wanted to protect him but Levi's taking the risk of bringing him along.

Levi got off his horse once inside of the forest. The others were still waiting for a signal from Levi.

"In case something happens. I give you full permission to go titan." Eren's heart stopped. Levi was right, this is an un-familiar situation, something could go wrong... like it always does.

"C-corporal..." Eren looked down at the ground. Its been a while since they've been alone together.  
"Come on Eren." Levi grabbed the rains of his horse. "Lets go tie up our horses so we can get a better view of this place." About a couple minuets up the road there was a stable, did Levi actually know that was there?

"So, Corporal. What do you think they are?" Levi finished tying his horse and petted her.

"No idea. There's a chance that its a titan due to it being so big, but at the same time it doesn't look like one." Levi waited for Eren to finish.

"So we could be looking at another type of titan here, right?" Eren caught up to Levi even though it really wasn't that hard considering Levi's small legs.

"Yes, we could be looking at another threat to mankind."

* * *

**Whoops cliffhanger kind of...**

**Anyway, thanks a bunch for reading! Yeah trust me, you know exactly what those things are. :3**

**byeeee! **


End file.
